A Tragedy
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Based on episode 4x18 , Shooting Star. The Glee kids are stuck in the choir room and there's a gunman roaming the school. Has an actual shooter not just Becky.


_A.N._

_Hey so I can honestly say I have never written anything for Glee before and before this episode I didn't pay too much to the fic that accumulated in this section. But I just really need to write something so I hope you guys enjoy. Italics mean they are whispering FYI._

It was a rather normal day at the fine establishment that was McKinley High (well as normal a day they could have at a high school). Students could be found either sprawled outside at one of the rarely used picnic tables, soaking up the rare good weather or running about inside doing homework, eating lunch, and attending classes like usual. Nothing about the uncommonly sunny day suggested that the students and facility's life was soon about to drastically change.

The majority of the Glee club sat in the air conditioned choir room discussing tests that needed to be taken and homework that needed to be done while they waited for the remaining members of their group Brittany and Tina to join them. Or in Ryder's case was trying to figure out who the mysterious texter could be.

The combined voices of the teenagers only quieted down when a curious looking Coach Beiste walked into the room. Mr. Schu who was sitting in a chair facing Artie turned around and gently smiled at the larger woman who hesitantly smiled back.

"Hey Will, you wanted to see me?" Standing up the history teacher walked closer to the coach with a welcoming look on his face shrugging his shoulders he motioned to all the other students.

"We wanted you to join us in our first annual thank god the world isn't ending Glee practice." Kitty stepped in with a smirk plastered on her face.

"It's where I can throw junior mints at Marley without feeling bad about it again." Will sent her a look that clearly said that that was enough and pointed to a chair.

"Sit down" Came his exasperated response as he turned back to Shannon who looked rather uncertain.

"I don't know Will-"

"Come on we're going to sing some songs, bust a move, I may even rap for you." Both chuckled at the last part. Slowly she nodded her head in consent; Will's smile grew bigger as he turned back towards his students. "Alright! Let's get started-"

"BANG!" A loud noise erupted from the room followed by a scream, causing the man to pause. It had sounded suspiciously like a…

"BANG!" At the 2nd gunshot everyone flinched registering what the noise was. Almost instantaneously the two teachers in the room jumped into action. Shannon bolted towards the doors quickly closing and looking them.

"Everyone go hide, spread out and hide, quietly." Mr. Schu ran over to the other door closing it and the blinds, he flickered off the lights as Blaine pushed the large black piano in front of the doorway accidently knocking over some objects as he did so. Hurriedly he began pushing the students out of view "Quick over there behind the drums." He and Sharon ran over to Artie who had rolled over away from the benchers. Quickly they lifted him and set him on the ground, before running back over to the doors and completely turning off the lights. Everything was silent for a moment the only sound that could be heard was the frantic scuttling of students running out of the halls and a metronome that Blaine had knocked over innocently ticking away on the floor. Blaine looked up from his crouched position.

"Are we even sure that was a-"

"SSSSHHHH'S" came from all around him effectively cutting off his question. After a moment of complete silence Will moved from out behind the piano.

"Everyone start, start texting, twitting, let everyone know what's going on, but don't tell them we're here all right, shooters have smart phones to." Slinking back behind the instrument he watched as everyone reached for their phones anxiously clicking away at buttons, as the screens illuminated their faces he could not push their looks of terror out of his mind. Calming his voice down he tried to sound as comforting as possible.

"Alright guys we're just going to stay here okay? We've got nowhere to be we don't know what's out there." A loud slam made him go quiet for a moment listening intently out the door. A moment then a shrill vibrating noise filled the air causing most of the students to jump frightened. And another chorus a SSSHHH'S to be thrown around the room. Looking up once more he gathered all of them in his gaze, Artie lying with his legs sticking forward, Jake with an arm around Marley who seemed to be tearing up. Kitty who sat next to the couple her usual smirk replaced by a scared young face, Unique and Ryder who sat next to each other providing comfort to one another though they did not touch, Blaine who sat curled up his head turned towards his own phone, and lastly Sam who seemed to be looking around the room taking everyone in. It didn't escape his attention that Tina and Brittany were not gathered with him but he hoped that they were safe somewhere. He felt a surge of affection wash upon him at looking at _his _kids.

"I love you guy's" He said before sneaking back down towards his co-worker and friend. As soon as he had running footsteps sounded throughout the room from the hall. They paused then a loud banging come from the door closest to the teachers the door knob jiggled before the person pounded once more. More footsteps then the same happened to the doo next to where Unique and Ryder were hiding. There was silence for a moment then.

"BANG!" Whimpers and gasps escaped the mouths of everyone in the room.

"BANG" "BANG" The girls began to choke back sobs muffling them slightly with their hands.

Blaine's already pale face turned completely white as he pulled himself tighter into his body, his phone which had not been able to get internet connection lay on the ground next to him, silently buzzing from the flurries of text messages being sent his way. He didn't dare move an inch to look at it though. The cries began to softly fill the room, as Jake tried to assure both of his friends that it was okay.

Sam however began to scuttle across the floor despite the warnings of his teachers and the inquiring yet harsh questions as to what he was doing. Bringing himself up next to Will he began to stand up.

"_I have to go Brittany doesn't know"_

"_Sam Get down"_

"_She's all by herself I need to get her"_

"_Sam, SAM, get"_

"_Just let me go and see if she's"_

"_Get down"_

"_She's in the bathroom stall by herself"_

"_SAM SIT DOWN"_

Forcefully Will pushed him back to the floor where he fell next to Blaine a devastated look on his face. The former Warbler looked up from his knee's his face also showing despair.

"_*sniffle* Tina isn't here either."_

The sounds of sniffling and heavy breathing filled the room alongside the metronome. As they wondered what could have happened to their lost friends. Unaware that a frightened Brittany stood in the girls bathroom tears dripping down her face into the toilet bowl below. Not knowing that Tina was harassing the principle to let her come back in to check on her family. Everyone feared the worst for their two lost comrades.

A frantic texting came from Marley who swiftly moved her fingers across the key boards creating a typing sound as she did so. Kitty glanced over towards her

"_Who are you texting?"_

"_My mom *sniffle* she's not responding back." _A horrible cry came from Marley's throat as she stared at her phone. _"Why is she not picking up?" _Kitty placed her arm around the distraught girl.

"_I'm sure your mom is fine." _Marley cried again leaning into her embrace

"_Where is she!?"_

"_SSSHHH it's okay"_

"_I don't know why she's not answering!"_

"_No one's going to hurt your mom…..everyone loves her." _Kitty paused as she continued rubbing Marley's arm in comfort, tears of her own running down her face. _"Marley…wh-when we where doing Grease I took in all your costumes to make you think you where f-f-fat, I'm so sorry!" _A deep heart wrenching sob came from the blonde as she hugged the other girl tightly. Frantic sobbing erupted from her and before anyone could stop her she ran across the room and flung herself into Unique's arms shaking as she did so.

Sam also decided to get up and marched over to the door.

"_No I gotta go see her"_

"_Sam, sam stop it's dangerous"_

_I gotta go I don't' care"_

"_Sam stop"_

"_Let me go, _LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO SEE HER!" Mr. Schu and Coach Beiste flung their arms around him to prevent him from leaving, placing a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

"_MMMDONCAEHBDFHFBRITLTGO!"_

"BANG!" The sound of yet another gunshot silenced Sam as well as everyone else. The cries where held back as they listened for any sign that the shooter was coming back, but no footfalls could be heard going or coming closer. Pushing Sam back on the ground Will remained at his side keeping a strong hand pressed against his shoulder to prevent him from getting up again. The only thing that made noise was that blasted metronome tick toking in place. Everyone stared at it wrapped in their own thoughts, only being broken out of their trance when Ryder ran across the room to sit next to Marley taking the spot Kitty once sat in.

Slowly Artie played with his phone making it beep and getting a red light to blink at the end of it.

"_Artie what are you doing?"_ asked Blaine his pale face being light from the blinking light.

"_If we don't get out of here people need to see this. Does anyone have anything they would like to say?"_

"_Yeah" _Turning around Artie pointed the camera towards Ryder who was staring intently at it. "_I love you dad, thanks for…everything, and I know I don't always let you know that you taught me a lot." _ Marley scouted forward rubbing her hands on her tear stained face.

"_There's a fake bottom….to my desk drawer, if you look under it..ah.. There's a journal with a bunch of songs that I wrote….and I never told anyone but I'm really proud of them." _She leaned back against the wall and it was jakes turn to move forward.

"_Uh… Mom, Puck… I love you guys." _ Artie turned towards Sam he stared dejected at the wall before he turned to the camera.

"_Mom..Dad..I love you guys…and there is a cat in my backpack in my locker…..please feed her for me." _Unique stepped forward next tears running down his face.

"_To anyone that ever watches this never stop being yourself." _Kitty scouted over holding onto her legs tightly as she rocked back and forth.

"_Hey Mom and Dad I just wanna let you know *sniffle* that I love you, and this has been the best year of my life. Even though maybe it doesn't seem like it." _Blaine picked his head up and beckoned Artie over.

"_Dad, Mom, Cooper, I just want to say that I love you guys so much…..just know that okay, that I love you guys" _Finally Artie turned the camera on himself, wiping away the few tears that slipped past his glasses he began to talk.

"_I just want to say that I've had the best experience of my entire life in this room, and that I love these people more than anything." _Turning of his phone he placed it right next to him and leaned his head back against the wall. After a moment however the silence was once again broken.

"_Where's Mr. Schu?" _Came Blaine's raw voice as he looked around the room bringing everyone's attention to their missing teacher. Unbeknownst to them while they made the video, he had slipped quietly out of the room. Coach Beiste stood up slightly from behind the piano.

"_He went out to see if he could find Brittany, he should be back soon." _The others looked at one another with worry upon their face, then as one they turned to stare at the blocked door. Waiting, praying that they would see their teacher and classmates return safely back to them.

After several minutes of tense silence footsteps could be heard from coming down the hall, several pairs of feet obviously trying to keep quiet as they shuffled to safety. A small knock came from the other side of the door and Sharon rose upwards and pulled it open. Brittany and two other students walked in with Will at the flank, Sam got up and pulled her quickly into his embrace. Will was just about to close the door when a slew of gunfire came from outside. Hurrying into the room he slammed the door shut and once again moved things to block the entrance.

The girls screamed as bullets could be heard embedding itself into the outside wall. Then it seemed like there were more guns firing, the only sound for what seemed like eternity was the guns relentless as they tried to get their targets. Finally it stopped and silence rung throughout the room. Then a pounding came from the door causing Kitty to scream again.

"This is Swat team, we are clear, the shooter has been taken care of, you're safe."

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did the whole room seemed to collectively sigh in relief. Getting up from their crouched positions everyone met in the center of the room and clinged on to one another, shaking and crying as they did so.

Finally it was over.

_A.N _

_So obviously I changed it a little adding more gunshots and a shooter, but it's not enough to really affect anything. I hope you guys enjoyed. RIVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
